


Treasure

by VivyLovesHorror



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DadSchlatt, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivyLovesHorror/pseuds/VivyLovesHorror
Summary: As a young man, Schlatt used to live in a snowy village, inhabited by other ram and goat people. Though, one day disaster hit, and Schlatt was forced into hiding as he protected his one and only treasure.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just here to say that I love DreamSmp but I'm still kinda new and not caught up, but I've recently become obsessed with the whole "Dadschlatt" au thing, and I wanted to share a story I wrote up last night. If there are any mistakes or something I should know about, please let me know! Thank you! <3

Tumbling down the hill and skidding across the ground, held tightly to my chest was a treasure.

It was the last important thing remaining in that place.

I had to save it.

No matter the cost.

Dazed, I laid on the ground, my vision blurring in and out as I stared at what once was my home town, consumed by flames.

The ringing that filled my ears from the explosions were deafening.

Fire embers landed at my feet, and I found myself momentarily blacking out. Fading in and out of consciousness, as I fought to stay away and protect it… my treasure.

Curled up into a ball around it, I clutched it close to my chest, as I began to drift away.

Things felt… peaceful, for all of 5 minutes, before I awoke to the crunching of footsteps through the snow.

Dazed, I was just barely opening my eyes, I looked up at the man before me.

I can feel an intense pain beginning to form in my head as the glare of the sun behind his silhouette blinded me.

I was barely able to speak as I weakly shifted my gaze to his hands, which slyly maneuvered over to the handle of his sheathed sword. 

As I clung for dear life, I heard him speak muffled words.

_"It doesn’t have to be painful.” he told me._

_“I’m just here… to finish what I’ve started.”_

I didn’t register what he was saying, until I saw the cold gleam of his netherite reinforced blade.

It was like a shock to my senses, that sent my body on high alert.

I didn’t know I had the strength to move, infact, I was completely convinced I didn’t.

But in that moment my eyes widened with shock, and I could sense my body going through the motions of getting up, and running away.

Though I did this, I couldn’t feel anything.

I couldn’t feel my legs moving, although I knew they were.

I couldn’t feel my arms shielding you, although I knew they were.

I could barely hear my own breathing, though I knew I was panting.

And when the man swooped down from behind me, I knew I’d been struck. Although I didn’t feel any pain, I could feel the warm liquid that was my blood, spilling out from me, and running down my back.

But even so, I kept running.

And running

Although, try as I might, I still tripped.

I stumbled, and fell.

But I made sure to twist around to fall on my back.

I didn’t afford for it to get damaged.

My treasure…

I gasped and crawled away with all my might, as he stayed steadily approaching me.

I was out of options.

Out of escape routes.

I had no choice but to beg.

“PLEASE” I shouted.

I must’ve been slurring my words, but it didn’t matter.

“PLEASE LET ME GO!” I pleaded.

I can’t remember what exactly I said after that. 

The memory is fuzzy.

I just remember that I begged him not to take it.

Please, God, don’t take it away from me…

My treasure.

Out of all the things I wanted in life…

I just wanted to keep this one…

Just this _one_.

You can keep the clothes.

You can keep the crops.

The weapons, the money, the social status.

Just let me… have this…

And if you kill me…

Take this treasure and protect it with your life.

_Protect it with your whole being._

Since the universe has decided I’m not fit to.

I grew up a peasant.

A nobody.

Impoverished.

Hopeless.

Everyone thought that of me.

So I wanted to prove them wrong.

It was always my dream to be a treasure hunter.

To go exploring in the deepest caverns and find the riches of the world.

To emerge from the darkest caves with strength and power in the form of monetary gains I worked _all by myself_ to have.

So when I found this…

I couldn’t let it go.

I couldn’t let it be destroyed.

The one thing that could possibly bring any fulfillment to my life.

Even if I couldn’t have it…

Just don’t destroy it.

Everything I worked so hard to have.

Please…

Something I stammered out must’ve rung true to the man.

As he lowered his blade and stared through me with cold and cruel eyes of ice.

Trembling, I stared at him back pleadingly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man pulled out a strange bottle and smashed it open onto the ground.

It filled the area with a plume of some strange red fume.

I coughed as it entered my lungs, but soon began to notice that I was starting to feel better…

The ringing and migraine subsided, as I inhaled more and more of the gas.

Though, that still didn’t stop it from irritating my throat.

As I looked up to the sky, still hacking a lung out, I saw him flying above me.

“ _Don’t let me see your face again.”_ he said, before racing off, and disappearing into the smog filled sky.

After the smoke cleared, I found that… I could stand properly again.

I checked on the treasure in my arms.

Made sure it had no scratches.

It seemed to be fine, so I sighed in relief…

I hugged it, held it close, before looking to the ground and seeing…

The stranger left us something…

A leather sack, drawn closed with a string.

I picked it up quickly before running off in the other direction.

I’m not sure what I was hoping to find… But once I found myself in a dark forest, with tall, towering spruce trees topped with snow. I knew what I needed.

 _Shelter_.

I wandered around aimlessly, until I found a river.

Almost elated, I ran up to it, and followed it up stream.

I had heard that was a good way to find your way back to civilization.

And as I saw the silhouette of a house I beamed.

I raced uphill as fast as I could, only to find… the village was abandoned.

But that was okay.

I just needed a place to hide my treasure.

So I ran into the biggest one I found. 

I placed everything on the bed carefully, and ran out to get wood from other houses, to patch up the one we occupied.

I made a fire in the unused fireplace. And sighed as the room slowly filled with warmth.

I took the sack the stranger left me.

I knew it was probably a bad idea to open it.

But it’s not like I had any other resources at hand…

I pulled the bag open, and it revealed an array of useful items.

There were potions, food, water, honey, milk, and an axe for self defense.

. . .

I took the milk, and set it by the fire to warm it up. 

I walked to the chest, and rummaged through it.

I found a wooden spoon.

I stirred the milk and checked it’s temperature by dipping my finger into it every once in a while.

Once it was warm, I carried it over to the side of the bed, and sat beside it.

Swaddled in blankets to protect it, I unwrapped my treasure…

. . . 

And when you looked at me with your eyes which sparkled like diamonds…

I knew for sure I found it.

When you teared up, it melted my heart...

I began to break down as silently spoon fed you warm milk.

When you were full I squished your cheeks.

You were cold, so I… I held you.

And I tried my best to shield you from the cold with my warmth.

I wrapped us both up in the blanket and laid next to the fire atop the bed.

I finally found, you…

My treasure.

And I’d protect you forever.

I’d build an empire for you.

I’d give you the world.

You deserve it.

You’re the last of us...

Tubbo…

My little bundle of joy.

My priceless little treasure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ps.  
> I knoooow Schlatt is like, a terrible person in the smp, and all that. I'm not denying that.  
> But giving villains sad backstories is like my favorite pass time.
> 
> Also I may or may not write more of this- idk, let's see how this goes :')


	2. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to take away Schlatt's treasure.

Morning comes and I’m awoken by the gleam of sunlight through my window. 

I looked down at you and leaned down towards you silently.

My ear twitched as I heard the soft sounds of your quiet breathing in your sleep. I relaxed and sighed.

I don’t know why, but part of me feared that you had passed away while I slept… So seeing you breathing was a relief, though, I didn’t know how to tell if you were sick or injured in some other way. All I knew how to do was nuzzle the top of your little head in some sort of attempt to show affection. 

I didn’t really think things through when I went in to save you…

I don’t know what to do with a _toddler_ . I barely even know what to do with _myself_.

I sit up slowly and carefully, trying to make sure I don’t wake you…

I lay you back on the back and tuck you in with the blankets while I stand up.

“Jesus…” I mumble to myself, as I think… _What have I gotten myself into?_

This is a real commitment, isn’t it?

Christ, I’ve never been able to commit to anything in my life, but I guess it’s too late to turn back on this one…

I turn around to face you…

You’re still sleeping, curled up under the covers, your cheeks bright pink…

I smile a bit to myself as I remember why I did this…

I used to blow through jobs like I blew through cigarettes…

That is to say… I got fired a lot.

And I’m sure it’s not a stretch to say that I’m a bit… cynical.

 _“Vain”_ , they called me. But I couldn’t say they were wrong… They weren’t.

But, I didn’t care. I just wanted to

So, naturally, when it came to job opportunities…

Being a live-in babysitter was the absolute _last_ option I was willing to take up.

However…

With the way I was acting, you’d get to your last option fairly quickly too in such a small town.

But, surprisingly…I…

I didn’t hate my job.

I got money, a roof to sleep under, and you to look after...

I had only been at the job for a week or two before the incident occurred, but…

I don’t know what to say.

I just… enjoyed my job for the short period of time I had it.

Mostly due to you, I think.

Something about taking you outside and walking around…. Playing, talking…

Gave my soul this… spark of sorts…

I found that watching after you was… actually sort of fun…

Your parents were also pleasantly surprised by our bond I think...

They started to treat me as if I were their older son.

… It was nice…

. . . 

I liked that job…

...but I can never go back to it now.

Everyone’s fucking dead.

. . . 

I sit down and sigh as I cover my face in shame.

I can’t help but think… This could’ve all somehow been prevented if I did something different. Though I had absolutely no way of knowing this could’ve happened… No-... There had to have been _some way_ I could’ve prevented this… Somehow… And I failed… 

I failed everyone.

I failed _you._

How am I ever gonna be able to take care of you, huh?

I mean- sure, I got through like 2 weeks of babysitting you, but…

That’s different from _raising_ somebody… Not only that but I… I don’t know how to survive like this. What do I do now…?

What’s my next move?

How-

What if I die tomorrow and I leave you all alone?

You deserve better than that…

  
  


You deserve better than _me…_

You-

I feel a tug on my sleeve.

I look over and see you there, pulling on my sleeve.

My ears twitch as I hear you mumble “Jay.” fairly quietly.

“Yes, Tubbo?”

“Hungry…” you mumbled “...I’m hungry, Jay...”

“Oh- you’re hungry are ya little guy? Makes sense… I didn’t really give you a proper dinner last night... Okay- hold on, I gotcha-” I said before going through the sack the stranger had left us.

“Let’s see, let’s see…” I mumbled aloud.

You came and sat next to me and began nibbling on your little fist as I rummaged through the leather bag.

“You want an apple little guy?” I asked.

You nodded in response and I smiled a bit “okay, I’ll cut you up an apple and make you a little sandwich, okay?” 

“Okay.” you babbled before sitting down.

I smiled and peeled and cut up an apple for you… with an axe. It was the only sharp thing I had on hand, so… Yeah, it was a bit awkward and messy, but I got you the food you needed in the end and that’s all that mattered…. I watched you snack on the apple slices and really small sandwich quietly with a small smile on my face.

It warmed my heart to see you just enjoying simple little things I couldn’t see the joy in. 

You seemed to really like apples.

“You like apples?” I asked.

“Yeah…!” you said with a smile as you messily shoved apple chunks into your mouth.

“Careful, don’t talk while you eat, you’ll choke.”

You nodded and finished eating silently.

“How old are you again big guy?”

“Three,” you mumbled.

“Ah. I see.” I responded with a smile.

“How old you?” you asked in reply?

“I’m 21” I responded.

I smiled as your eyes widened in amazement. “W o a h,” you said.

“Yeah, I’m old.” I confessed with a slight smile.

You smiled up at me and laughed innocently.

I don’t think I could’ve been more content until I suddenly realized…it feels a bit chilly in here...

 _Shit_.

I turn around to get a look at the fireplace.

…

Fuck.

_Fuckfuckfuck-_

I sigh as I look out of one of the windows and see that it’s still snowing.

“What’s wrong?” you asked me curiously.

“Our fire’s burning out. We’re gonna need more wood…”

“Wood.” you repeated after me.

“Yes, wood. We need wood for the fire so we can be warm.”

“So we be warm.” 

I smiled and pet your head softly.

God, what do I do…?

It’s gonna be really cold out there, but it’s not like I can leave you in this cabin alone… 

Sighing, I took you out to look through the other abandoned houses’ chests with me. Luckily, I managed to find enough materials to make you some leather armour lined with wool to keep you nice and warm. I helped you quickly put it on and readied my axe.

“Follow me, and stay close by,” I said. You nodded and grabbed onto my pants’ leg gently as we walked through the snow. I saw you continue to look up and take glances at me throughout our walk through the woods.

I tirelessly swing my axe at the many spruce trees surrounding us, trying to collect their lumber as efficiently as possible.

You seemed to be doing well, but I, however… I was beginning to lose feeling in my fingertips.

“One more tree Tubbo, just one more, and we can go back home, okay?” I said.

You nodded in response saying “kay” softly.

I smiled before sighing and readying myself before another tree.

I was getting ready to swing my axe, before-

“Hello” I heard you say.

“Heya Tubbo,” I replied.

“Oh hi, Jay!” you said, as you looked up at me.

I paused a bit in confusion and awkwardness.

“...Yeah… hi.” I said before preparing to swing my axe again, but I quickly noticed you were giggling and waving at somebody. I lower my axe once more and turn to see who you’re waving at to see...

A little boy…

He had brown hair, a thick black coat, and a grey beanie.

He seemed to have been waving at you in a friendly manner before I noticed him. Once our eyes met, he immediately ducked behind the tree he was standing beside. Curious, I tilted my head and scratched it with the poll of my axe. I slowly walked over to the tree and looked behind it to see a short boy standing there.

An older kid for sure, but still a kid.

“Hey. What’re you doin’ out there?” I asked him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” the kid replied. He seemed to have had an English accent.

“Yeah, it’s pretty dangerous out here, kid,” I said. “And I don’t see a parent with you or anything so what-”

“That boy,” he said, pointing to Tubbo “I want him. I need him to be my brother,” he stated matter of factly.

“Uuhhh. Listen, kid-” said “I dunno who you are or where you came from, but you can’t just claim a kid as your relative and take them out from their guardian’s care- and where did you go?!” I said. I began to look around frantically, as it seemed that for the short few seconds I took my eyes off him, he had disappeared along with you. My eyes quickly followed the footprints in the snow to see the kid a few yards away, holding you in his arms.

“He deserves better than to be in your care,” the boy told me calmly “You haven’t the slightest idea what you’re doing. I can tell. My father and I will take better care of him. That way, you won’t have the burden of looking after two children.”

“Two?” I asked.

“Of course! This little guy, and yourself,” he said with a smile before turning around and beginning to walk off.

I could feel my face begin to heat up and turn red with anger as I stepped forwards to approach the child. “Now wait just a damn second-” I began “You can’t just-” I gasped and froze for a moment before saying “W- Wa- WAIT KID, WATCH YOUR STEP!!!” 

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes at me as he continued walking backwards away from me.

“I know what I’m doing. Old man,” he said, causing me to narrow my eyes at him in irritation. I know I have a bit of grey hair, and I _may_ call myself old from time to time, but **_I’m not that old you little shit._ ** “So why don’t you just go back to your busted cabin an-”

That’s all the boy got out before he fell through the lake of ice he stepped out onto. My heart sunk as I heard you scream and hang onto the edge of the ice so your top half wasn’t submerged in the freezing water.

“JAY!!!” you screamed out “JAY HELP!!!”

I felt my heart immediately sink and ran out to grab you and pull out of the water. And without hesitation, I reached in to try and grab the other kid as well. I knelt down and leaned in to feel for him. A hand, an arm, anything- but it seemed he found me first instead. I felt him grab onto my arm and I quickly reached my other hand around to grab his arm and pulled him out of the lake.

The boy gasped, wide-eyed as he crawled out further onto the land. He coughed and gaged a bit as he got a barring on his surroundings.

“Shit! What did I tell ya?!” I said, helping him to his feet. “Just- ugh” I picked you up and grabbed the kid by the arm and led you both back to the cabin as quickly as possible.

“Fuckfuckfuck, what do I do?!” I asked aloud as I paced the floor. I quickly looked up and came to a realization. Hastily, I put the wood in the fireplace and started up the fire. I sat the boy and you in front of the fireplace and said “Stay there, I’ll be right back,” before running out of the cabin with my axe.

I found a few sheep and mercilessly swung my axe at them and collected their wool, then quickly returned to the cabin. I went to the corner to the crafting table and made some impromptu wool clothing for the kids. I handed it to then hastily and said “Here! You two go into the other room and change out of those clothes into these.” 

“But-”

 _“GO.”_ I said, cutting the kid off.

He shut up and ran into the other room with you.

I tapped my foot and waited for you both to come out.

After a moment, you both came out, and I felt a sense of relief.

“There. Now you won’t freeze to death in those drenched clothes.” I said.

The boy just looked at his shirt, seemingly impressed at the hastily done handiwork. “Huh… cozy,” he said before sitting back down in front of the fireplace.

“Okay kid, now that the danger’s out of the way I got a bone to pick with you!”

“I’ve already lost interest.”

“Who are you?! What do you think you’re doing trying to kidnap Tubbo?!”

“I already told you what I was planning to do when I kidnapped Tubbo, I was just about to give him a better life.”

“You almost got him KILLED!”

“I had it under control.” 

“Oh wha- okay whatever! What’s your name kid?”

“My name is Wilbur.” he said “That’s all I’m telling you.”

I sighed and slumped over a bit as I realized one thing…

Now I really _do_ have 2 kids to take care of...


	3. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is a little shit for a while but then Tubbo is cute and everything is okay.

This wasn’t going anywhere.

Plopped down across from the child with the messy brunette hair, I watched intensively as he sat cross-legged with you, and poked flicked your ears gently. He smiled gently at you as if you were truly his little brother…

It was infuriating.

Perhaps I wouldn’t have been so mad if he hadn’t almost inadvertently gotten you  _ killed _ a few moments prior. And now, he didn’t even give me the courtesy of telling me the most  _ basic _ information about himself.

“Wilbur?” I’d ask.

“Yes?” he’d reply.

“Why were you out in the woods all yourself big guy?” I asked him once more. I’m sure I must’ve been annoying him with the plethora of attempts that preceded this one. But I had to know. Surely “To take Tubbo away from you” wasn’t the real answer. And if it was...why? 

Why would this  _ child _ wanna steal this younger child to adopt him? It makes no sense.

He looked up at me plainly.

“You want to know the real reason why?” he asked.

I nodded.

“My father sent me out here to train. To fight monsters. Get stronger, while I’m still young.”

I deadpanned “Bro, you’re like ten.”

“Actually, I’m eleven.”

“Not any better.”

I sighed, and said “Well, either way, I don’t think you should be out there without someone watching you”

“You know nothing of me. You know nothing of my home. And I know damn well, you know nothing of my father. So don’t imply he’s being neglectful when I’m perfectly fine on my own.” he said defensively.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and couldn’t help thinking “Jeeze. This kid’s a bit of a prick”, but I couldn’t be mad at him… He’s just a kid, ‘n the world’s a rough place. So I guess I kind of understand.

“Listen, kid-”

“NO!” he shouted “Whatever you’re going to say, you’re wrong!” the kid yelled at me.

Sitting cross-legged, the warmth of the fire brushing against my face, I rested my face on my hand in sheer boredom and prepared to listen to the kid’s angry tantrum of a spiel. “My father is the best father I could ask for! And he’s way better than scum like you will EVER BE!” he yelled, his face turning red with anger as he held Tubbo close. “You  _ don’t _ know what you’re doing! Look at where you live. A busted-up cabin with holes in it! Your only source of heat is this campfire, but otherwise, it’s fucking frigid in here! And you keep this poor tiny little toddler with you? You yourself could barely survive in here, let alone this poor child!”

I just keep looking up at him with disinterest, waiting for him to finish.

“That’s all I even have to say. You’re not properly equipped to care for him, and it shows.” 

I stood up and stood behind him silently.

He paused and turned around to face me in confusion. “What are you doing???” 

“Just turn around and continue your little story kid, I’m listening,” I said before turning him back around.

“Are you sure you’re listening? Because you don’t seem to care about a thing I’m saying!”

I hummed in acknowledgment with a quiet “mmhmm,” before reiterating “I’m listening kiddo.” While he was ranting, I had noticed something strange. Now that he isn’t wearing a puffy black coat, it was apparent that… something was oddly trying to poke out of the back of his shirt.

It seemed strange, so naturally, my first instinct was to poke and prod at the object underneath, almost begging to be let out into the surface.

Startled, the kid turned around and looked at me with disgust. “What the fuck are you DOING?!”

“What’s with this thing on your back? What’s under here?”

“Why would you need to know what’s under my shirt you fucking weirdo?!”

I recoiled a bit at that statement “Wha-  _ o k a y _ , you didn’t have to say it like that. I’ll just drop it”

“As you should. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes- these conditions are absolutely unacceptable to raise a child in, and-”

Oh my fucking-

At this point, I just groan and cut him off “Listen, kid, I’d take you more seriously, but you already seem to have a personal vendetta against me, and I’ve only known you for 30 minutes,” I said. “Let me sum it up for you. You’re emotional and stupid, and you’re assuming you know me when you fucking don’t. No matter what I do it’s gonna be inadequate to you, and I don’t have time or energy trying to impress some random kid who tried to fucking  _ kidnap my  _ **_child_ ** .” I say.

He tries to open his mouth to speak again, but at this point I’m fucking done. I’m not taking shit from some snobby eleven year-old who thinks he knows how to parent. “No- shut the fuck up, I don’t wanna hear it! Is this cabin shitty? Yes! Is this a bad condition for Tubbo? Sure! Am I new at this? YES! Is there someone else out there who could do a better job than me at raising him and keeping him safe? Absolutely! But that doesn’t give you the right to walk up and try and take him from me because of- some weird fucking reason?! Look- I’m sorry kiddo, you’re still a kid and I’m tryin’ not to yell at you cause I’m not your dad, and frankly I don’t wanna be, but you can’t just prance around other people’s property pretending you now everything!!!” I yell.

The kid is silent as he sits back down.

“Like, you say your dad is a good dad, and he sent you out here to train, but last time I checked this place is in the middle of nowhere!” I said, “Do you even know where you are?? Or how to get back home?!”

The air feels still as he goes almost completely quiet. The tension was so high I wasn’t even sure if he was allowing himself to breathe at the moment.

Breaking the silence, I sigh and kneel down in front of him. 

“You’re lost aren’t cha?”

Those four words are all it takes for the boy to lose his composure. He begins to softly sniffle and squints his teary eyes. I groan and sit beside him sympathetically.

I think I finally understand the real reason he was saying he was here to take Tubbo...

He didn’t wanna admit he was lost.

And he didn’t wanna admit he was lonely.

Fucking dumbass…

He’s been a little shit to me so far, but I can’t say I was any better as a child. I wasn’t a smartass, but I was kind of a cruel son of a bitch… 

“What am I gonna do with you?” I mumble under my breath, trying to gather myself and assess the situation with a clear mind.

It’s hard.

I’m trying not to let my impulse to chug any booze frustrate me, but I still end up clawing at my head and pulling my hair. I’m trying desperately trying to keep my train of thought from completely derailing. I groan in frustration before I feel you tug on my sleeve.

“Jay?” you murmur “you okay?”

Your eyes are glistening from the tears threatening to spill out onto your cheeks. Your face flushed in frustration.

Almost instantly I’m pulled from my frustrations as I feel my heart completely melt. You remind me of the fact that I need to try. And I need to try harder than I’ve ever tried before.

I pull you close and sigh.

“Yeah Tubs, I’m fine,” I reassure you, gently rubbing your back to calm you “I’m just thinking, okay?”

“Okay...” you respond quietly.

After a moment of calm silence, I let go and look back at you with a gentle smile.

“Everything is okay, alright? I have it under control. I always do.”

I  _ always _ do.

You hear?

Always.

I look down at Wilbur and try not to get worked up again. Seriously, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this kid? Cause now I have some lost kid in my place crying, with a dad who’s probably gonna be suspicious after enough time has passed.

How do I get this kid home?

I put my hand over my mouth as I begin to pace.

“And you weren’t given a map o-or a compass or ANYTHING before you came out here?”

“No…” the kid mumbled.

“And you don’t remember how to get back at all?”

“I can only kind of remember landmarks and structures, but other than that….” he trailed off, signifying that despite that, his answer remains.

I sigh in defeat.

“Shit.” I say “alright, I guess. We’ll just have to sit on this issue…For now…” I trail off.

There’s a brief moment of silence.

It’s strange…

I’m the one in charge.

It’s silent… because everyone is waiting for  _ me. _

Later, I’d become addicted to that feeling. Much like many other things… but we’re not there yet.

“Hey, Wilbur.” I say

The kid looks up at me attentively “Yes sir?”

I draw my axe.

I see him back up against the wall, holding his breath, and trying to keep himself from showing any fear. But I can see it in his eyes.

I know that feeling.

Of being scared, but being stubborn enough not to show it…

I wordlessly drop the axe in front of him, the blade lodging itself in the hardwood floor.

He looks at it in confusion. His gaze shifting from the axe to me.

The axe, to me.

I scoff.

“C’mon kid, what’re you waiting for?” I ask “pick it up.”

Without saying anything, the kid stands up and pulls the axe out of the floor with a bit of difficulty. He staggers backward, his back hitting the wall slightly as he finally has the axe in his hands.

“Why’d you give me this?” he asks.

“What? You wanna disappoint your dear old dad and come back having learned nothing?”

“Wha-”

“Until we find a way to get you back home you’re under my care,” I say “So until then… I’m gonna teach you a thing or two.”

“What…? But-... But I’ve been horrible to you.”

“Again, you’re like ten.”

“Eleven.”

“Whatever. Either way, you’re a kid so I’m going easy on you.” I say with a slight smile “But don’t think I’m gonna let these actions go unpunished. You were a serious pain in my ass, kid.”

Silently, the boy nods in understanding.

“Alright…” I say.

“Let’s make this incident worthwhile…”


End file.
